


Comfort

by betweenthepages



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baked Goods, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenthepages/pseuds/betweenthepages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons and Melinda May find some common ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is the one relationship I'd love to see the show develop more - I think these two ladies becoming friends would do wonders for them both! So these are a few scenes, set after 1x06, 1x09, 1x11, and 1x12, respectively.

1.  
The morning after she'd almost died flinging herself off an airplane, Jemma Simmons woke up to just the hint of light streaming through the windows, and a pleasant, warm scent floating through the air.

Though the lounge is empty, there's a plate of chocolate chip cookies sitting in front of her door.

The only sound in the plane is the solid rhythm of someone hitting the punching bag, and she follows it to see Melinda May down in the cargo hold, punching away peacefully. Brushes of flour show up on her otherwise all-black ensemble of workout gear, and Jemma realizes with a start where the cookies came from. Contrary to what she may have thought, apparently the pilot did not only bake for interrogations.

She is so lost in thought that she jumps when May appears on the railing beside her. "I would have made the same call," she says, her voice gentler than Jemma's ever heard it. "It'll take time to sink in."

With that, she was gone. No anger. No angst. No judging. Just understanding -- and was that a hint of pride she had heard?

Of course, Simmons thinks. Of all people, the Cavalry would understand making choices and living with the consequences.

When weeks later it all sinks in, and she's standing white-faced and shaking on the cargo ramp, it is Melinda who sweeps her away and bundles her into her bunk, silently sitting guard to allow her the dignity of her breakdown.

They don't speak of it again, but when Melinda goes to her cockpit the next morning, there's a sandwich waiting for her: prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella, with just a hint of homemade pesto aioli.

2.  
There's a lot Melinda May admires about Jemma Simmons, though judging by the way the scientist can barely meet her eyes out of nervousness, it's clear she hasn't caught on yet.

In SHIELD, people tended to think that bravery meant walking into a warehouse and crossing off the enemy force with bare hands. True compassion required a different kind of bravery, though, and she thought the young biochemist had it in spades. That Simmons simultaneously anchored Fitz, grounded Skye, and lightened up Ward had not gone unnoticed. It was that kind of bravery, not the former, that held SHIELD together.

It's not unexpected, then, that Jemma pads down to the lab in her pajamas, pretending to be surprised when she sees May in the cargo hold practicing Tai Chi at three in the morning. Hannah was sleeping in Skye's bunk, Skye sprawled out on the couch, and she... well, she hadn't slept at all.

Simmons is a terrible liar, and May can't even decipher the excuse she came up with about checking on her cultures, but she has to admit that being alone in the presence of someone else was kind of nice.

When she's towelling down, she notices that Simmons has left a sandwich for her on the bench. She nods through the glass in acknowledgment.

She's halfway up the stairs when she hears the lab doors open and Jemma running out after her. She's wringing her hands nervously, but the look on her face is determined.

"Agent May... I just wanted to say that it's amazing that after everything, there are still cases that get to you this much." Melinda visibly stiffens, and Jemma blurts out the rest as fast as she can before she loses courage. "It's just... with all we do and see in the field, it's nice to be reminded that we're still human. I think it's kind of... splendid." Her voice trails off and she blushes furiously, but she could swear Melinda's expression softened, if only for a second.

"Good night, Simmons." With that, she disappears, leaving Jemma to wonder if she'd gone too far.

When lavender shortbread shows up by her door the next morning, though, she suspects that all is forgiven.

3.  
The first time Jemma Simmons enters the cockpit willingly, it feels like a breach of privacy. They have Coulson back, finally, and everyone's wounds - physical, at least - have been patched up, and they're off the ground. Yet Simmons can't sleep. Which is why she's knocking on the cockpit door with sandwich in hand, hoping the pilot would be amicable to visitors.

May opens the door, at least, and Simmons breathes a sigh of relief when she gestures to the empty seat. She tentatively hands over the sandwich. The corner of May's mouth curve upward ever so slightly, and Jemma takes it as a sign that it's okay to talk.

The words come rushing out. "I'm sorry we all assumed the worst of you."

The shock dances across Melinda's face for a split second, and she reaches up to turn on the autopilot. For the first time since Skye was kicked off the plane, Jemma looks- really looks - at Melinda. 

At first glance the pilot's face is as stoic as ever, but she sees the weariness written all over her face, the worry still creased in her brow. Then the facade cracks and Jemma sees a glimpse of Melinda May - not the Cavalry, not the legend - but Melinda May, the one casualty of Bahrain, the woman who'd just seen her best friend go through hell and back, who carried her ghosts with her still.

She's not sure how it's possible, but in this light, Melinda May looks even more heroic than she usually does.

"I know you might not think so yet, not after - you know - but you do deserve good things," Jemma says, scrambling for the right words.

When May's head bows, Simmons looks away, allowing her some semblance of privacy.

In silence, they sit until the sun comes up.

4\. 

In the calm of the storm, after Seth's body was removed from the plane, Melinda could see the guilt and pain written all over Jemma's face. Both were emotions she was far too familiar with.

Which is why she's up at four in the morning, baking the most chocolate-y cake she could. When Jemma walks in, face drawn, eyes red, Melinda tries to do better. She pulls up a stool and sets Jemma down on it, letting her cry it out. 

She wants to tell her she can't save everyone, but that's not what Simmons needs, not right now. That's a hard lesson she herself only learnt with time. Instead, she says the truest words she knows. "I'm sorry about Seth, Jemma."

Jemma looks up at her, startled at the use of her first name. Melinda reaches for her hand, cradling it in hers, looking her dead in the eyes when she says "You're the best of us, you know."

She clears her throat and lets go, busying herself with mixing the frosting.

When everyone came into the kitchen for breakfast, they knew better than to comment on Melinda and Jemma sitting side-by-side, polishing off the remains of a chocolate cake. That is, everyone aside from Fitz.

When Melinda shuts down Fitz with a single arch of the eyebrow, Jemma grins.

She'd have to get Melinda to teach her that some time.


End file.
